La Fraternidad Beta
by Partinus
Summary: Au. Luffy, Zoro, y Sanji comienzan la universidad e ingresan en la Fraternidad Beta, presidida por el legendario Portgas D Ace. Pero el problema comienza cuando una Fraternidad de Chiflados amenaza con acabar con la Fraternidad Beta desde Raíz con las "Olimpiadas Griegas".[ZoRo][LuNa][SanVi]


-Fraternidad Beta-

Resumen: Luffy, Zoro, y Sanji comienzan la universidad e ingresan en la Fraternidad Beta, presidida por el legendario Portgas D Ace. Pero el problema comienza cuando una Fraternidad de Chiflados amenaza con acabar con la Fraternidad Beta desde Raíz con las "Olimpiadas Griegas"

{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}

La Universidad Destiny se visualizaba desde la Lejanía. Sanji conducía su coche, Luffy iba de copiloto y Zoro en los asientos traseros mientras escuchaba «Wiggle» con los Auriculares.

-Guaaaau...Menudos Edificios- Luffy, Sorprendido, observaba detalladamente las diferentes Fraternidades. Sanji ojeó un momento antes de volver a poner la mirada en la carretera. Zoro ni siquiera prestaba atención mientras tarareaba aquel sonido tan adictivo.- Ya estoy impaciente por encontrarme con Ace.

\- Tu primo a insistido tanto que al final nos convenció para entrar en su Fraternidad, Beta creo que se Llamaba..es de locos.

Mientras Sanji y Luffy conversaban, Zoro se acercó a la ventana. Aprovechando que el semáforo había cambiado a Rojo tuvo tiempo suficiente de admirar el contoneo de caderas que una chica provocaba al andar. Su cabello negro azabache era alzado por la suave brisa que en esos momentos inundaba el ambiente, Su mirada No fue nada sutil, pues la chica al sentirse observaba giró el rostro y encontró la furtiva y deseosa mirada que Zoro ejercía. El peliverde levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de aquel descomunal cuerpo.

\- Hola- La chica sonrió amablemente. Zoro supo que le habían pillado y se quitó el auricular de la oreja.

-Perdón me has dicho algo, es que con el auricular...

-He dicho Hola.

-Pues hola.

-No he podido evitar sentirme un poco cohibida ante tú... Forma de mirar mis glúteos.

\- Ah..si..lo siento..es que los contoneas muy...quiero decir...mmm...¿Vas a la Fraternidad?

\- Fu fu fu...Si.

\- ¿A cuál?

\- A la beta.

\- Eh..Yo también.

-Eso creo que me va a gustar..

-¿Quieres subir?- Sanji y Luffy voltearon a ver, Hallando a una chica recién salida desde el mismo olimpo de Diosas.

-Pues si no os importa..Me encantaría- La Pelinegra caminó, Con paso ligero, hasta el coche. Zoro hizo un hueco, La chica abrió la puerta y entró.

\- Hermosaaaa...-Murmuraba Sanji observando a la chica, que miró al Rubio un poco extrañada.

-Tú al Señor hemorragias ni caso..Por cierto..Soy Zoro

-Yo Robin, Encantada.

-No te miento cuando te digo que yo más.- Robín río, llevandose una mano a la boca.

-Yo soy Luffy, Pero tú puedes llamarme...luffy.

-Encantada Luffy..Y tú señor hemorragias. -Zoro y Luffy comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, Sanji los fulminó con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Sanji, Preciosa damisela, Y no le hagas caso al "marimo"- Habló el rubio, Pronunciando la última palabra con más énfasis.

-Fu fu fu..Ambos tienen apodos muy...característicos..supongo..por cierto...el semáforo acaba de cambiar a Verde.- Sanji volvió la vista a la carretera y comenzó a avanzar.

\- Oye..Robin.

-Dime, Zoro.

\- antes dijiste que te iba a gustar que fueramos a la misma Fraternidad.. Se puede saber el por qué..-Zoro sonrió de lado. Guardó su mp3 en el bolsillo y puso toda su atención en Robin.

-Mmm..Eso solo lo se yo..Pero te prometo...que pronto también lo sabrás tú.- Ella devolvió aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Vaya...Ojalá sea cierto.

-Oye ¿estáis hablando de comida?.

-Pues verá, Luffy, Digamos que tu amigo Zoro se convertirá en la comida de alguien.

-¡Zoro, Comida!- Luffy se abalanzó sobre su amigo para intentar morderle, Robin comenzó a Reir y Sanji intentaba no chocar por el movimiento de Luffy que no le dejaba concentrarse en la carretera.

{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}{×}

Por fin habían Llegado a las puertas de la Fraternidad. Sanji, Luffy, Zoro y Robin bajaron del coche.

-Gracias por acortarme la caminata, Ya nos veremos..- Robin se despidió de los chicos y entró en el edificio.

\- Fffff madre mía... Lo habeis visto...He ligado con un pivon, ¡Ja!, Y ni siquiera he entrado en la Frater...He batido un record.

-Enhorabuena Zoro, pero yo me ligé a la profesora de paleontólogia solo von una apretón de manos...Superalo.- Los tres voltearo para encontrar a un Ace bien acompañado.- Bonney estos son Luffy, Zoro y Sanji...Chicos esta es Bonney.

-Hermosaaaa- De nuevo, Murmuró Sanji.

-Sanji es comúnmente conocido como el chico que Tiene hemorragias nasales cuando ve cosas para mayores, Zoro es bastante ligón e intenta llegar a mi posición, lo que no sabe es que eso es imposible..y por último Luffy, mi primo, Es inocente y aún es virgen..mi misión será que folle hasta que se rompa el palillo..Bienvenidos a...

...La Fraternidad Beta, Lugar donde vais a morir de tanto ver tetas!-

CONTINUARÁ...

Esto último acabo de darme cuenta que rima O.o...Siguiente capitulo...para el próximo Domingo..ya que esta semanita Tareas y Estudiar u.u. un Saludo Nakamas..


End file.
